Sexual Healing
by Jobrowhoa
Summary: Miley's dating Liam; Nick's dating Selena, great right? Try not. What happens when they're forced to do a duet together for Friend's for Change? And one things on their mind... Based off of Real Life. Rated M for a reason! Two-Shot.


The short intern with the blonde hair pinned to the top of her head raced inside the studio. She looked at the young pop star who laid down on the bean bag effortlessly.

"Um, Mr. Jonas, I have your latte." She looked down at the cup in her hands. "Enjoy." She replied nervously before handing him the cup. She ran out at the pace that Nick used to run from fans.

He took a sip before setting it down. His attention shifted to the other person in the room. His hands were gripped firmly around his guitar. "What the hell is taking her so long? She's already 20 minutes late." Nick groaned as he sipped his drink again.

"Look," Sam, the producer for their duet began "I know it's in no way any of my business on what happened between you two, but if you want to spend less time with her, I suggest you work with her so you can call it a day quicker." The redhead in the suit told the young boy. Nick looked down.

"Whatever. I just want this done. Nowhere in my contract did it say I had to sing another duet with her." He spat.

"Yes it did Nicholas; you agreed to it during Send it On. While you two were dating." The older gentleman added in a softer tone.

"Ugh. Why the hell is she so late?" He fell back in his chair, cuddling up to his acoustic guitar. He heard the door open, and in she walked. Her black skinny jeans cling to her thighs giving a perfect view of her curves. Her white tank top was covered by a navy button down shirt. All the buttons were open though, showing a tad bit of cleavage. She had a pair of red converse on, and her hair was wavy and shiny. She smirked as she entered.

"Sorry I'm late Sam. Nick." She rolled her eyes before sitting on the couch opposite of Nick.

His eyes moved up and down her curves before her face. "Too busy sucking Liam's face off?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Eh, at least it's better than kissing Disney's ass by dating their angel." She cupped her palms together and looked up. "Can we start please?"

Sam sighed. He worked with them for Before the Storm and Send it on. Back then, both of them were head over heels in love. And now, he had so much pity for the 17 year olds, it was sad.

"Of course." The middle aged red-head sighed.

"Just a pebble in the water, Ohh…" Miley spoke as she filed her nail. **(I'm using Make a Wave, which is Demi & Joe's duet for their song because obviously, if they're doing one, we don't know it: P)**

"Can set the sea in motion." Nick snapped back as he strummed his guitar effortlessly.

"A simple act of kindness…" He added looking at Miley.

"Can stir the widest oceans." She sang back with an eye roll.

"If we show a little love, Heaven knows what we could change…" They both sang.

"Oh yea, so throw a pebble in the water… And make a wave."

"Make a wave…" She hummed at the end.

The red head let out a groan before snatching her nail file away. He grabbed Nick's guitar and stared the two down.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but this song is supposed to make a difference. Put your issues aside for the sake of this song. If you want to see less of each other, then I'd suggest working together. But since Miley was late, and I know you two are going to ruin this day, we'll meet tomorrow."

Sam grabbed his brief case and his cup of coffee and turned to the two teenagers. "Tomorrow Katy Perry's coming in the work on some of her tracks so Nick, were using the studio at your house. No buts, ands or why. And please, for the sake of Disney, work your problems out." He shook his head before leaving the room.

Miley stood up and took his guitar. "Way to go Jonas. You scared our producer away." She scoffed.

"I scared Sam away? Now that's bullshit. You and your Aussie boyfriend probably were the source of that one." He replied before standing. He snatched his guitar out of her hands. "Goodbye Miley." He added with an eye roll. "Does Nicky get a little hug?"

She rolled her eyes stepping closer to Nick. She opened her arms with a fake smile. "Fine Nick_**Y**_. I'll try to get along with you." She wrapped her arms around his body, immediately melting under his grip.

He placed his chin on her cloth covered shoulder and ran his warm palms up and down her back. His fingers were curved slightly, letting his short finger nails drag the fabric along.

She knew if she fell into his grasp once again, her relationship with Liam would tarnish fast. She quickly pulled away, not blinking once. "Bye Nick." She spat quickly before power walking out of the studio.

-x-Sexual Healing -x-

Miley's POV

After stepping out of my car and locking it, I hurried inside my house. Great, once again, I was alone. I fell onto the couch staring at my peach covered ceiling. That's when Poker Face blasted throughout my living room. I grabbed my cell phone and answered it hastily.

"Aye Miley." Liam's beautiful accent filled up my ear. A corky smile appeared on my face. I bit my lip trying to forget about Nick.

"Baby, how was your day?" I replied back seductively. Alright, Liam and I have never been that far and for two reasons. He's 19 and I'm 17. If we ever did go that far before I was 18, it'd be illegal and if someone found out well… He'd be going to jail. Two, I lost my virginity to Nick when I was 15 on my birthday. A month before our breakup. Since then, we've had sex four times. And he's gotten much better. And bigger.

In other words, I had needs that Liam couldn't help. Sometimes, a girl's gotta do something about it. And whenever I got alone time, I was in my room, under my blankets…. Exploring per say. Regardless of many people's beliefs, girls get horny too. And that was currently my issue.

-x-Sexual Healing-x-

I stared at my clock continuously. It was 2 in the morning and I couldn't sleep even though I had been trying since midnight. Every time I shut my eyes, I could feel him. His soft, velvety lips on my stomach. On my lips. On my legs. My arms. My whole body. The traces of saliva that he left during his molesting. The hickey's he gave me. My legs wrapped around his curly haired head. Oh god, I needed him. I couldn't think properly because my body was begging for his attention. And every time I attempted to go to bed after that, my hand always ended up in my panties.

-x-Sexual Healing-x-

Nick's POV

The day had been uneventful since I had gotten home. Joe had been bugging me about how recording with Miley went, and honestly, I couldn't wait for him to fly to Dallas tomorrow morning, before Sam & Miley would arrive. So now, it was me, sitting on my bed; staring at my black dell. I had internet launched and I was exploring YouTube for anything that could entertain me.

"Nicholas…" Joe hummed as he entered my room. "Isn't it past your bed time?" He joked.

I kicked my leg up at him causing my blue, plaid pajama pants to roll down to my knee. "Leave." I sneered in annoyance.

"What are you watching?" He asked with a grin before snatching my laptop away. "Shane Dawson. Well I bet I could find something you'll enjoy more." He replied.

"And what would that be?" I asked with an eye roll.

He typed something in and paused the video. He handed my laptop to me before running out of my room and slamming the door.

"And he's twenty?" I mumbled to myself before looking at the screen. Really? And then the music started.

_I hoped on a plane at LAX with a dream in my cardigan-_

Joe really thinks he's slick. I looked down at the screen to see her walking and singing. Her shorts were so… short. And her shirt was so… tight. And I was indeed checking my ex girlfriend out, via, computer.

And then she shook her hips. Oh god. If I could have, I would have peeled my eyes away. But I did feel the oncoming rush of blood going south. My hand ran down against my toned stomach which was covered by my white V-neck. All lights were off, except for my laptop. My finger tips hit the top of my pajama pants and I quickly slipped my cold hand inside feeling it rest of my bulge inside my boxers.

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away-_

My hand wiggled inside my already tightening boxers and stayed on top of my deformed 'friend' that was begging to be sent free. I used my other hand to grab the waist band of my boxers and pants and pulled them down to my mid thigh, relieving myself to breath in other words. I grasped onto myself still staring at the video, and my hand began to move up and down.

_So hard with my girls not around me, it's defiantly not a Nashville Party-_

Her eyes shined in the light of the video, as I let out a small groan. It must have been about 15 minutes later that I finally felt like I was good enough. I must have replied to music video 20 times. That's when I realized it. I, Nick Jonas, was sexually frustrated.

-x-Sexual Healing-x-

Miley's POV

I was sore. I could feel it. I turned over and looked at my clock. 3:30. I had been fantasying for an hour and a half about my ex boyfriend and my former sex life. I, Miley Cyrus, was sexually frustrated.

-x-Sexual Healing-x-

I yawned as I approached the Jonas's door. This was going to be a hard day. An awkward day as well. I spent my whole night thinking about Nick's body. And my hand had managed to spend the night in my underwear. I rang the door bell and pushed some of my hair out of my face, giving the most bitchy but yet seductive face I could muster up.

"Cyrus." He scoffed while leaning on the door.

"Jonas." I replied with a smirk. "Open so we can record this, and I can leave." I pushed past him and slipped my red converse off my feet before turning to him. "Where's Sam? Scare him off already?"

He rolled his gorgeous brown eyes. "No Miley." He groaned before grabbing my wrist. Why would he do that? Now I won't be able to think about anything but his hands for the whole day. Thank you Mr. Jonas, I want you to make my bed rock. He followed him down his basement steps onto we reached his home recording studio. He opened the door to show Sam playing with the microphones.

"Miley! Nice to see you on time." He smiled before continuing to do what he was doing.

"Yep." I replied blandly before looking down at his hand. It was still attached to my wrist. If he held it there any longer I might go crazy and screw him in front of Sam.

"Yeah but she's already bitching it up." Nick added before taking his hand away and stuffing them in his pockets.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Put your differences aside, we have a song to record!"

-x-Sexual Healing-x-

"Make a wave…." I hummed into the microphone while holding onto my headphones for dear life. I looked at Nick was still strumming the guitar quietly.

"Fantastic! It may have taken 4 hours, but you two did it. Finally." Sam breathed. "I'll bring these to the studio tomorrow for some minor touchups. I'll see you all tomorrow." He stood up and smiled before leaving Nick's house completely.

"Could your vocals have been any choppier?" Nick snapped.

"My vocals choppy? You wish Jonas." I scoffed. "You were so pitchy it was sad."

"Whatever Cyrus. You'd probably wear something skimpy to sell tickets instead of singing anyway." That hit me. Hard. I never knew Nick would be so harsh. He used to be so sweet. But this war had been restarted, and all emotion had to be lost. I took a step closer to him.

"Last time I checked you enjoyed those." I breathed while running my index finger over his soft lips.

He stared at me as I stepped closer, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pushing my body against his. "You used to gush about how hot I looked. And sexy." I repeated. "Besides, Selena is far from sexy." I took a step back with a smirk seeing him gulp. I raised my hands in the arms and started twirling them.

"Oh it comes naturally when you're with me baby." I sang in a squeaky and purposely pitchy voice. I twirled my arms again. "If you found that sexy, something wrong with you babe."

"I never said I did." He replied in a low voice.

"Yet you're dating her." I ran my hand against his cheek watching him flinch slightly. "Have you slept with her?"

"No." He replied. He was telling the truth; I could tell.

"Good. She wouldn't be able to keep up with you." I took another step closer. I was no longer being subtle. "And she'd bore you to tears." I breathed against him. I gently set my hand on his shirt. "Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" I asked.

I saw his mouth slightly agape. "I'll take that as a yes." I replied with a smile. I brought my hands to the hem line of my shirt and pulled it over my head, revealing my white tank top. "What do you say we work on this song a bit more…?" I bite my lip. "You know for when we perform live." I said with a seductive smile.

He just kinda stared at me. "Now that you mention it… It is kinda hot in here." He said before pulling his shirt off leaving him in his white muscle shirt. He clung to his abs. Don't pass out Mi; Please don't.

"See I told you." I replied before sitting on the cool leather chairs in the room. "Take a seat Nick… Relax." I whispered.

He took a seat next to me and I handed him his acoustic guitar. "So working on any new material?" I asked while shifting myself so I was sitting on my knees.

"Just the usual. Working on some new JB songs. And practicing my Administration songs."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. Perfect Nick really." I looked at him and smirked. "So tell me about that robot girlfriend of yours? You're not getting any; you must find some way to save yourself. And cure your…" I ran my fingers against his warm from probably blushing cheek. "Appetite?"

-x-Sexual Healing-x-

Nick's POV

I stared at her. Was she purposely trying to tease me because she had a boyfriend and because I had a girlfriend, or was this just a spur of the moment type of thing? Every time she touched me and inch of my body was uprooted in desire.

"What I do when I'm horny is my business and my business only." I spat out in annoyance. Her hand made her way to my lips where she gently ran her thumbs over the wet slips.

"You know what I do?" She whispered before placing her hand on my thigh. "I fall into a fantasy and dream. And explore." She added with shut eyes. God she looked so irresistible at this moment. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. And considering the night before where I had spent half the night relieving myself to her sexy music video, things were more than awkward.

"I do that too." I finally added hesitantly. "And I relax." I added going into monotone.

"Uhm." She smiled before straightening her legs out and placing them on my lap. "I'm still really hot Nick. Are you?" She asked with a bit lip.

"A little bit." I replied. I was losing up to her game. And I was about to fight fire with fire. She smiled at me before standing up and pulling her jeans down. Underneath she wore a pair of navy blue boxers that went about 3 inches past her hip. In other words, they were extremely short. Not short enough to be underwear, but short enough to get your hopes up.

"Much better." She said with a smile before going back to her previous position. I looked down at her long legs that lay across my lap. I had the erge to feel them, but I kept myself in line.

"You hot?" She asked me with a smile. She looked down at my hand that was on the arm rest of the chair; a few centimeters from her sexy legs. "Don't be afraid to touch Nicholas, it's not like you haven't before." She said with a smirk. I felt her warm hand wrap around the front of my palm. She carried it the few seconds over to her leg, where she dropped it on her leg.

I took a tentative look, before running my hand up and down the silky skin. I looked up at her face. "We should watch a movie." She said. I knew exactly what that meant. We needed to talk. I nodded slowly.

-x-Sexual Healing-x-

I sat on my couch and pressed play. She smiled at me as we started to 'watch' _The Hangover_. I knew where this was heading. Either we were about to fight or have some amazing makeup sex. But considering we were both in a relationship, my mind directly went to fight.

"So how is your kangaroo boyfriend?" I asked while turning to her.

"Just amazing Nicholas, really." She smiled widely with a wink. Oh god, the effect she had on me when she did stuff like that. Focus on the movie Nick, just attempt this suffering. I looked back on the screen to see Bradley Cooper and some guy with a long beard talking. That's until I felt a petting on my knee. I turned to Miley who was 'watching the movie' with her hand moving up and down on an odd place for me. I cleared my throat causing her hand to move up and land on my thigh. I looked at her again, to see her into the movie.

"Miley…" I began wondering where this conversation would go.

She groaned and turned to me. "I can't do this anymore. I can't think straight. Do you have any idea what it's like to be a horny teenage girl surrounded by hot guys all day that are off limits?!" She stared me down. As I was about to speak she spoke again. "And then you can't sense how much sexual tension the two of us are sharing. God Nick I've never needed you so much. I might explode and go crazy Nick. That's how fucking horny I am."

My mouth went slightly agape. Then again how would you feel if your exgirlfriend, also known as the Disney Princess, Miley Cyrus, who also has a boyfriend; told you that she was beyond horny and need of your assistance? Exactly, you wouldn't know until you were in the situation.

"You-Your dating Liam." I stuttered.

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun." She rolled back. She swung her leg over to me so each leg was on one of my sides, in other words; she was straddling me. She clicked her hands to my shoulders and looked at me. "You can't tell me that you aren't in desperate need of assistance either Nick. I can read you like a book."

That she could. This was so unlike Miley… But god it was so sexy. I just stared at her as she began to move her hips. I bit my lip to stop any noises from escaping. "I know you want this Nick." She whispered into my ear. I looked up at her to see her lick her lips. Oh god, she had me over the edge. I was in for it.

"I-I…." I couldn't even finish as her lips pressed against mine lightly. That wasn't anything connected to lust, she had just channeled my feelings again.

She pulled back and pushed her nose against mine. "You can't refuse this offer and you know it…." She whispered against my tingling lips. I was so far into this; there was no way for me to get out.

"Your right." I gulped. She smiled and began to rock her hips forward onto me giving me something familiar to last night's boner.

"I need to so much." She whispered as her hands made their way to the hem of her shirt. I watched as she pulled the white tank top over her head, revealing her white and lacy bra. Her breasts were squeezed into the bra, either meaning she had grown, or she bought it too small.

"In Georgia, I gained ten pounds." She began. "And they all went to my tits." She grabbed her boobs and moved them a little to show what she meant. I groaned and nodded as I stared in contempt.

"You like them?" She asked while reaching for her clasp to unhook. I nodded like a little boy as I continued to stare in awe. "Good." She said with a smile. I licked my lips as she moved the straps down to her shoulders, watching me carefully. "You look pretty excited." She added.

"Very." I finally squeaked out.

"Don't be shy Nicholas…" She pulled her arms out of the straps and unhooked it before tossing it across the room. "It's not your first time." She said seductively. She grabbed my chin and moved my face downwards, giving me a good look at her breasts.

"Whoa." Was all I could stutter out. She was right; she had gained weight on her chest. Not that I had an issue with it or anything.

"Work away Nicky; no one's stopping you from feasting." She gently ran her fingers through my hair, waiting for me to suck away on her perky, pink nipples.

My eyes shifted from her left breast, to her right one. I looked up at her checking to see if she had changed her mind at all. She raised an eyebrow before asking me to start.

I put my left hand up to her right breast and squeezed it gently, admitting a moan from her plump lips. My lips automatically steered for her nipple. I zoomed in on where my attention was needed, and wrapped my wet lips around the nub in the center of her tan mound.

"Your lips are so tender Nicky." She said softly as she continued to comb my hair with her fingers. I nodded slightly as I began to slobber excitedly on her breast. My tongue swirled eagerly and I was acting like a dog almost.

-x-Sexual Healing-x-

Miley's POV

I looked down at Nick who was clearly over excited on the matter. One of his warm hands was squeezing and taunting one of my breasts, while the other one was being taken care of by his beautiful lips. He was getting saliva everywhere; it was like I was breast feeding him.

"Nicky…" I whispered. I pulled his face back to see his puppy dog eyes. He looked like an infant who had done something wrong. He had fear in his eyes. "These aren't going anywhere sweety. Take your time…" I whispered. He nodded quickly and attacked my nipple, a bit more precise this time.

He moved to my next one and did the same thing. I instead pulled my hands out of his curly hair and ran them down his hot back. I found the bottom of his tank top and pulled it over his shoulders. He backed away for a moment letting me take his shirt off completely. My eyes shifted to his chest and stomach. I hadn't seen him shirtless since he visited me in Georgia. God he was buff. And his abs were glistening in nervous sweat. It was so sexy especially when it was on Nick Jonas. I ran my fingers through his hair and let my finger tips drizzle down his stomach. He pulled back and I kissed him. Hard. My lips and hormones had taken full control at this point; everything I did was making me think with my delicates. His lips were soft against my own; and his tongue swirled around mine.

"I can't do this Miley." He gasped as I pulled away. "I need you now." He groaned before flinging me on his bed. He climbed on top of me, kissing me again. His finger tips dipped down onto my stomach swiping the shorts I was wearing off. He grabbed my blue panties, and threw them at his TV.

"Nicky likey." He moaned before spreading my legs to get a good look. "You're taking care of yourself." He added while running his cold finger down my heated and wet core.

"Yeah…" I breathed. He raised an eyebrow at me while letting a slight smirk escape his lips. His fingers dug into me, rubbing me slowly and skillfully.

"Enjoy yourself Mi; you're the one who wanted it." He added before lowering himself to my bellybutton. His tongue ran down my stomach until he hit my hip. He looked up at me with a smirk, before burying his head in between my legs.

"Nick!" I screamed in shock and his mouth was doing marvelous things with my inner self. His tongue kept scraping against me, and he took each of my folds in his mouth. It must have been a few minutes before he pulled back smirking widely. My eyes were semi-shut, in a dream land as he unbuttoned his jeans.

"Getting ready for the main course babe?" He asked. I nodded and he dropped his jeans down to his knees, revealing his black boxers and the bulge that was hard to hide. "So am I." He said with a grin. He kissed me again, attacking my shoulders with wet and sloppy kisses. God he was amazing.

"I'm beyond ready Nick." I whistled, my whole body tensing at the thought. He pulled his boxers down with a sexy smirk. I looked down at him with a bit lip. He was so easy to check out and stay pleased.

"Am I enough for you?" He whispered seductively into my ear. I looked down at his lengthy and erect member. Any virgin would be scared.

"Beyond average." I roared back before kissing him. He pushed me against the backboard of his bed, taking a hold of my wrists and wrapping his tongue around mine. Liam. LIAM! He had totally escaped my mind. I'm in the process of having sex with my exboyfriend and I think afterword I can run back into his arms? Oh god…

"Fuck me." He whispered before swinging his tongue against my lips. Next thing I felt were my legs being separated, and there it was.

That amazing feeling, when two human beings become one. Where a guy fills you up in other words. Oh my god how amazing it felt.

"Fuck Miley you're so frigging tight." He began a steady pace as he ushered himself in and out.

"Uhm." Was all I managed out. I shut my eyes letting out noises that even I couldn't identify.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." He kept repeating before holding onto my waist tightly. He thrusted himself out faster and faster. I was on the brink of screaming at the top of my lungs; so I did.

"Nick!" I screamed as he mashed my lips to his. The friction was too good to be true. I screamed again as he let out a loud but muffled groan.

"Miles…" He mumbled back as his cheek crashed with mine. I noticed his shut eyes. He was in heaven just as I was. He completed my sexual desire more than anyone could imagine. Then I felt that feeling building up inside. I knew exactly what it was.

"Nick…" I gasped as he increased his pace. "I'm so close." I moaned as he kissed my jaw.

"Me too." He huffed back obviously out of breath. "Let go." He whispered seductively into my ear. I nodded feeling my body let lose, and I let out a gut wrenching scream as my orgasm ruled over me sending me on an insane ride.

"Nick!" I screamed over and over again in pleasure. He kissed me again and shifted himself a little bit. I knew he was almost there considering he was doing it differently.

"Mi…" He moaned as he increased. And then I felt it. The deep shot of his seed inside of me. I let out a scream as he buried his head into my shoulder. "Miles…" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

-x-Sexual Healing-x-

**To Be Continued.**

**If you follow me on ****.com/jobrowhoa****, you should know how I've been killing myself for this one shot -_-" Well it WAS going to be a one-shot, but I've decided to make it a two-shot because I just need to finish it. If you didn't notice, this takes place in real life : ) Well For Rent chapter 3 is in process. Enjoy!**

**Love, Live, Niley- Jenna**

**Review and Favorite! 3**


End file.
